teenage_mutant_ninja_turtles_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Teenage Mutant Ninja Animals (1987)
A birthday gift for Magixa89! In memory of Robert Axelrod (1949-2019) Parody of "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987)” Series (Seasons 1-3 only) Cast Leonardo: Sora (Kingdom Hearts 3; As an anthro lion cub) Donatello: Toon Link (The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker; As an anthro wolf) Michelangelo: Crash Bandicoot Raphael: Eddy (Ed, Edd, n’ Eddy; As a hyena) Extras with Sora, Link, Crash, and Eddy: Chirithy, Kairi, Riku, Roxas, Xion, Namine, Terra, Ventus, Aqua, Hayner, Pence, Olette (Kingdom Hearts 3; As anthro lion cubs, except Chirithy), Aryll, Toon Princess Zelda (As anthro wolves), Coco, Crunch, Tawna, and Sombra Bandicoot (Crash Bandicoot), Kirby (Kirby: Right Back at Ya), Ed (As an anthro bear), Double D (As a monkey) (Ed, Edd, n’ Eddy), and Timber the Tiger (Diddy Kong Racing) Splinter/Hamato Yoshi: Eraqus (Kingdom Hearts 3; His mutant form is a rat) Extras with Eraqus/Teng Shin: Erika (Pokemon; Also a mutant rat), Meta Knight (Kirby: Right Back at Ya), and Aku-Aku (Crash Bandicoot) Shredder/Oroku Saki: Xehanort (Kingdom Hearts 3; His alias name will be the Darkness) Extras with Xehanort: Ganondorf/Ganon (The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess), Myotismon (Digimon), Hunter J (Pokemon), Xenmas, Vanitas (Kingdom Hearts 3), Sideshow Bob (The Simpsons), Doctors Neo Cortex, Nitros Brio, Nitros Gin, and Nefarious Tropy (Crash Bandicoot), and Kahmunrah (Night at the Museum: Battle of the Smithsonian) (With Xemnas, along with Xehanort, being Shredder's serious side) Krang: Lord Zedd (Mighty Morphin’ Power Rangers) Extras with Zedd: Uka-Uka (Crash Bandicoot), Onox, Veran (The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons/Ages), Andross (StarFox 64), General Scales (StarFox Adventure), Mr. Swackhammer (Space Jam), Gygas (Earthbound; As a red slimy skull-like creature, and as the Krang with the robot bodysuit), Preed (Titan A.E.), Antasma (Mario and Luigi: Dream Team), and Puppetmon (Digimon) Bebop and Rocksteady: Ripper Roo, Koala Kong, Pinstripe Potoroo, the Komodo Brothers, Rilla Roo (Crash Bandicoot), Arukenimon, Mummymon (Digimon), Snuff (OC Earthbound character), Drake (The Pebble and the Penguin), Wolf O’Donnell, Leon Powalski, Pigma Dengar, Andrew Oikonny, and Panther Caroso (StarFox Assault/64; With Pigma in his 64 outfit, and these five latters, along with Snuff, will work for Zedd's group and be the only ones who respect Xehanort's group) April O'Neil: Kayley (Quest for Camelot) Extras with Kayley: Bloom, Stella, Musa, Flora, Tecna, Aisha, Roxy, Shyla (Winx Club; Human forms only), Angie Hinamoto (Digimon Fusion Season 1), Paula (Earthbound), Princess Peach, and Princess Daisy (Super Mario Bros. franchise) Casey Jones: Garrett (Quest for Camelot; He won’t be blind) Extras with Garrett: Sky, Brandon, Riven, Helia, Timmy, Nabu, Andy, Jason (Winx Club), Mikey Kudo (Digimon Fusion Season 1), Ness (Earthbound), Mario, and Luigi (Super Mario Bros. franchise) Leatherhead (Ally version): Tiny Tiger, Dingodile (Crash Bandicoot) Lea/Axel (Kingdom Hearts 3), and the Nerdlucks/Monstars (Space Jam; They'll turn good near the end of Season 1 after the Animals kidnap them at first to make them help in solving the mystery of the Mousers) Karai: Sirica (Kirby: Right Back at Ya; Same with Tiny, Dingodile, Lea/Axel, and the Nerdlucks/Monstars, and in this fanmake, she's Eraqus and Erika’s daughter and Meta Knight's niece) Extra with Sirica: Knuckle Joe (Kirby: Right Back at Ya; In his yellow coloration, and same with Tiny, Dingodile, Lea/Axel, and the Nerdlucks/Monstars) Leatherhead (Enemy version): Fuzzy Lumpkins (The Powerpuff Girls (1998); His original form can be a bear) Extras with Fuzzy: Mojo Jojo, Him, Amoeba Boys, Sedusa, and Princess Morbucks (The Powerpuff Girls (1998); With Morbucks and Sedusa as a mutant kookaburra and anthro asp respectively, and they will not be humans originally, just an actual kookaburra and asp escaped from an abusive lab) Rat King: Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective) Neutrinos: Shoutmon, Cutemon (Digimon Fusion), Everest (Abominable), Pikachu, Eevee, Meowth, Togepi, Quilava, Axew, Dedenne, Scorbunny (Pokemon; They stay to live with Kayley, Garrett, and Ash’s groups near the end of Season 1, and Pikachu, Quilava, Axew, and Dedenne will talk, and Togepi's first word in the end of the official final episode in Season 3 will be "Chocolate"), Din, Farore, Nayru, Ricky, Moosh, Dimitri (The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons/Ages), Fox McCloud, Krystal, Falco Lombardi, Peppy Hare, Slippy Toad, Tricky (StarFox Assault/64/Adventure; With Fox and Falco in their StarFox 64 outfits, Krystal in her StarFox Assault outfit, and Tricky as a young Earthwalker in StarFox Adventure), Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles “Tails” Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, Amy Rose, Cosmo the Seedrian, Tikal, Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat, E-123 Omega, Silver the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat, Cream the Rabbit, Cheese the Chao, Espio the Chameleon, Charmy Bee, Vector the Crocodile, Big the Cat, Froggy, Max the Wolf, and Kayla the Wolf (Sonic the Hedgehog franchise) Vernon Fenwick: Escargoon (Kirby: Right Back at Ya) Irma Langestein: Lillie (Pokemon) Extra News Studio Allies: Yi, Jin, Peng (Abominable), Jeff, Poo, Porky, Picky (Earthbound), Tiff, Tuff (Kirby: Right Back at Ya), Ash and Kaya Ketchum (Pokemon Sword and Shield), Serena (Pokemon XYZ), Misty, Brock, Tracey Sketchitt, May, Max, Dawn Shepherd, Iris, Cilan, Clemont, Bonnie, Lana, Sophocles, Kiawe, Mallow, Go, Jessie, and James (Pokemon) Punk Frogs: Bushroot, Liquidator, Megavolt, Quackerjack (Darkwing Duck), the Gangreen Gang (The Powerpuff Girls (1998)), Mane Seven, Stallion Seven, Dazzlings (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls), Discord, Spike, and Ember (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) (The Mane Seven, Stallion Seven, Spike, and Ember will first appear in Season 3) Burne Thompson: King Dedede (Kirby: Right Back at Ya) Baxter Stockman: Gill/Gil Moss (Kim Possible; As a human in Season 1 and the first half of Season 2, then as a mutant muckfish) Extras with Gill/Gil: Dr. Eggman, Orbot, Cubot, and Tribot (Sonic the Hedgehog franchise; But they’re undercover spies for Zedd’s group and they remain as the villains’ henchmen after Gil becomes Gill and is replaced by the other henchmen) Stone Warriors: Redcap, the Goblins (The Spiderwick Chronicles), and Sharpclaw Tribe (StarFox Adventure) Teenage Mutant Ninja Animals Theme Song Teenage Mutant Ninja Animals (1987) Season 1 Teenage Mutant Ninja Animals (1987) Season 2 Teenage Mutant Ninja Animals (1987) Season 3 The A-Z Insults of the Villains (Animals Version) Character Profiles (Animals Version) Episode Biographies (Animals Version) Voice Cast (Animals Version) Category:Fan Fiction Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Fanmakes Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Parodies